Jimmy Timmy Power Hour
.jpg |airdate = May 7, 2004 - 2006 |cast = Tara Strong Debi Derryberry |writer = Gene Grillo Butch Hartman Keith Alcorn Steve Marmel |director = Keith Alcorn Butch Hartman}}The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour is a Nickelodeon television film set between The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Fairly OddParents universes. It premiered on Nickelodeon on May 7, 2004, and after that it was released on DVD and VHS on May 11, 2004. Plot Timmy Turner hasn't done his science project. Using an Auto-Poofer given to him by Cosmo & Wanda, he goes back to his own room. He wishes he was in the greatest lab in the Universe. Timmy, now bulgy, arrives in Retroville in Jimmy Neutron's lab. Jimmy is currently updating Goddard when Timmy drops in and starts to mess with his inventions. Jimmy accidentally uses Timmy's Auto-Poofer, causing him to disappear to Dimmsdale. Seeing Goddard, Timmy mistakes him for a game console, where Timmy puts in a video game he was carrying which causes Goddard to become more like the violent Decimator game. Just then, Carl and Sheen drop by and mistake Timmy for Jimmy due to Sheen believing Jimmy has shrunk his own head. After playing with some of the experiments, Timmy bumps into Cindy who falls in love with Timmy, believing him to be more handsome and smarter than Jimmy. In Dimmsdale, Jimmy, who has now lost depth, finds himself in Timmy's room and meets Cosmo and Wanda, who he believes to be holographic computer fairies. However, Mr. Turner, Vicky, and several kids in Timmy's school believe Jimmy to be Timmy using a costume to make up for not doing his science project. Jimmy inadvertently uses the Auto-Poofer in front of Mr. Crocker who realizes that he has found a way to get into Fairy World. Jimmy ends up back in Timmy's room and after finding it only teleports him there, combines it with Timmy's handheld video game so he can teleport anywhere. After tracking Jimmy to Timmy's home, Mr. Crocker steals Jimmy's device that would get him to Retroville, and teleports him, Jimmy, Cosmo and Wanda to Fairy World. Back in Retroville, Timmy and Cindy enjoy hanging out with each other, but Goddard appears, now taking on the form of the Decimator. After Timmy blows it off at first, Libby, Carl and Sheen try to stop the giant robot from destroying the town, but fail. Timmy realises what he has done, but before he can escape, he is eaten by the Decimator. With time running out for Timmy, with Cindy's help, manages to shut down Goddard, and restore him to normal. In Fairy World, Jimmy comes in contact with Timmy, who is alarmed to find out that Mr. Crocker is in Fairy World. Jimmy does not listen to Timmy's plan to get Crocker out of Fairy World and refuses to help him. Crocker then discovers that if he stole magical equipment and knocked down the Big Wand, the fairies would surrender to him. Crocker steals a suit of magical equipment and knocks down the Big Wand, making all of the fairies, including Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen Von Strangle powerless. Jimmy then gets ready to leave after stealing the Auto-Poofer from Crocker. After talking with Timmy, who convinces Jimmy that Cosmo and Wanda are as real to Timmy as Goddard is to him, Jimmy makes his Brain Blast and has plan to stop Crocker. Using a robotic decoy in suit to distract Crocker, Jimmy repairs the Big Wand so that the fairies' magic works again and Crocker would be defeated. Jimmy, using Jorgen's wand, makes Crocker's suit vulnerable to magic and turns Crocker into various scientific equipment, before making him powerless again. Crocker is attacked by Jorgen, who makes Crocker lose all memory of Fairy World. Timmy wishes that Jimmy and himself could get back into their own hometowns. The two shake hands in the area between both of their worlds, where Timmy admits he's not really smart. Back in Dimmsdale, Principal Waxelplax reveals that she would be judging the science fair instead of Crocker. Cosmo and Wanda note what a good day they've had, before Timmy reminds them that he still hasn't finished his science project. Out of a wormhole appears Goddard, who has now lost depth, that amazes everybody. Timmy wins the science fair and thanks Jimmy. |- Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons